


Top That

by Just_All_Random



Series: Our Little Secret [RavWoong AU] [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (I luv that that's a tag), (a month late lmao), Brief Keonhee, Chocolate, Cute, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Youngjo and Hwanwoong being the best competitive secret boyfriends.





	Top That

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more youngwoong in my life bc I miss oneus already :"((( (I'm waiting for that studio choom vid coming out tomorrow owo)
> 
> also, yeh, it's March and this is a Valentine's Day fic but you know, it's March and it's still snowing so it's whatever
> 
> It's short and a bit meh and kinda not what you expect from the summary but I like it so
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Hwanwoong walks to his desk, eyes widening. Everyone else in the classroom turn their heads as well, watching his reaction with curious smiles.

" _Wow, what a nice girlfriend to leave such a cute basket of chocolates_ ," one of the girls quietly remarks in awe.

" _She even gave him a teddy bear. He better give her something just as amazing_ ," another one comments.

" _That guy is so lucky to have such a caring girlfriend_ ," one of the guys sighs forlornly. His friends nod together in sympathetic agreement.

Hwanwoong approaches his desk, putting down his bag to gawk at the basket of artistically displayed chocolates placed on top of a cushion of pink, shreds of paper. A teddy bear sits behind the basket, about to fall off the desk if Hwanwoong pushed the basket any further, but its arms and legs tied so it's hugging the basket as if it were hanging on. A button is pinned to the bear's chest, reading 'I love you' several times printed. Hwanwoong takes the card sticking out from the chocolates.

' _Hope you like the chocolates, Woong ah. I made them just for you <3_'

"' _Woong ah_ '? So she's a noona?" Keonhee raises an eyebrow from over Hwanwoong's shoulder.

The dancer laughs, not only because Keonhee's guess is not completely wrong and he has no idea, but because of the little message written in the bottom corner.

' _Top that_.'

"Oh, you would never guess," Hwanwoong snickers, closing the card.

 

Youngjo is sipping on a box of milk when he gets a text from Hwanwoong.

' _Check your locker_.'

"He doesn't even bother telling me when he came here," Youngjo murmurs to himself, standing up out of his seat to walk down three flights of stairs and to the main entrance of the school, where students are still coming in and freshman are buzzing about. He doesn't see Hwanwoong anywhere, which is more than less settling because the boy is the type to watch for reactions and is usually not hard to find if he's hiding. Youngjo makes it over to his locker, which looks to be bursting with pink and red letters. He enters his combination.

The locker floods out with pink and red Valentines notes. They fall out and pile at his feet. He pushes those aside, realizing those have nothing to do with Hwanwoong. He reaches inside his locker, taking out the bag of cookies and the plushie bear with a dangling earring attached to its ear. The bear has a card tied to its hand, so Youngjo looks at the card.

' _Half these valentines notes aren't from your own lover TT I'm a little sad you didn't say 'I love you' in your card but it's fine -3- anyways, I hope you like the cookies and the box of chocolates I got you <3_'

"Box of chocolates?" Youngjo wonders out loud, looking into his small locker to find no box of chocolates. Did Hwanwoong forget something? Youngjo chuckles to himself, checking the card again. There's a little more written at the bottom of the card.

' _You should go upstairs right about now. You don't wanna be late, right? ;)_ '

Youngjo looks at the clock in the main entrance. The bell's about to ring and he's three stories away from his classroom.

"That son of a bitch," Youngjo grumbles, picking up the Valentine's Day cards from off the floor, shoving those into his locker and delicately placing the bag of cookies and plushie bear in there as well before closing his locker.

He runs up the stairs, passing by many other students including Hwanwoong, who's rushing down from the junior floor. They make brief eye contact, Hwanwoong with a mischievous glint in his eyes as they pass each other. _Oh, he did something. He definitely did something_ , Youngjo mentally tells himself as he reaches the senior floor.

Amazingly, Youngjo makes it to his classroom before the teacher, panting as he enters the room. And he sees it, a box of chocolates sitting on his desk, pink and red heart-shaped confetti tossed about, some on the floor. He walks over to his desk, laughing at the red, shiny, heart-shaped box. He opens it after realizing there was no card attached. Low and behold, but unsurprisingly, on the wax paper that covers the chocolates, the words are clearly written for Youngjo to laugh at.

' _Top that_.'

 

"This is good chocolate," Hwanwoong comments as he breaks off a piece of the chocolate bar he took from the basket of many. He pops it into his mouth, letting the sweetness melt onto his tongue as he swings his legs back and forth (since they dangle from the desk he sits on top of).

"They're for you, of course they have to be good," Youngjo says, taking a bite of the cookie Hwanwoong supposedly made. He holds back his laughter when he sees Hwanwoong's worried expression. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Because I didn't taste test it before putting them in the bag. Are they good?" Hwanwoong asks. Youngjo holds the cookie up to his boyfriend's lips and he takes a bite of it.

"They're really good, I'm surprised," Youngjo eats the rest of the cookie. Hwanwoong slaps his arm, the older laughing.

"Of course they're good! Don't be surprised!" Hwanwoong pouts, looking away from Youngjo as he bites off a piece from his chocolate bar.

"I'm kidding," Youngjo laughs at his huffy boyfriend. Hwanwoong's undeniably cute, especially when he's pouting. He directs the younger's head to face him, his pouty lips holding the piece of chocolate. Youngjo softly grins at his boyfriend, slowly leaning close. He bites the other end of the chocolate, smirking at Hwanwoong before pulling away with the chocolate in his mouth. Hwanwoong whines, pushing Youngjo away.

"What? It's good chocolate," Youngjo teasingly shrugs, eating the chocolate.

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, grabbing Youngjo's collar and yanking him forward but softly letting their lips press against each other. Youngjo playfully smiles against Hwanwoong, finding him endearing. He places one hand on the desk on either side of Hwanwoong's hips, effectively caging the boy. Youngjo leans forward, Hwanwoong obligingly kissing back, hands going up to rest on the back of his boyfriend's head, lacing his fingers in his soft hair.

They pull away, resting their foreheads on each other as they breathe in each other's air and bask in the soft moment. Hwanwoong smiles warmly up at his boyfriend, a giggle or two slipping past his lips. Youngjo smiles back at him, pecking one more kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Happy Valentines Day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! Thanxx for reading!!
> 
> Bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) ~~  
> or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bai!!


End file.
